


Fairysitting

by Ciryes



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Flashbacks, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciryes/pseuds/Ciryes
Summary: Hecatia is busy, and gets Junko to watch Clownpiece for the night.It shouldn't be too hard.Junko has experience with kids, right?





	Fairysitting

"A favor?"

"Yeah! Trust me, it's nothing big! It's just, I _totally_  got invited to Persephone's and Circe is gonna be there, and I'm already supposed to go and meet with the yama to talk about this year's budget for Hell's capital city, and of _course_ there's that concert running in the evening-"

"You're triply occupied," said Junko, a smirk appearing on her face. "It isn't quite often that I see _you_ with your arms full, given that you've got a total of six."

"Oh, stop it!" an embarrassed goddess of Hell retorted as her red-haired self checked her purse. "I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important! I don't ever get to see Sepphy anymore and Shiki will have my hide tanned if I miss another meeting and it's _Metallica_ , Junko-"

"Relax, relax!" the other woman laughed, putting a hand on Hecatia's arm. "I jest. You're a valued friend, Hecatia. I'd be pleased to aid you in any way I can. That being said, what is your request, exactly?"

"Oh, I was just kind of wondering if I could get you to watch Clownpiece for me tonight?"

This elicited an odd look from Junko. "Why, I thought she took care of herself well enough. Wasn't she living at that shrine? And don't you let her wander around on her own to play with those other fairies?"

"Oh, usually, yes! But- oh, no, not _that_ one-" the goddess suddenly shoos away her blue-haired body, which has appeared out of thin air with a long black dress in hand. "It's not _that_ fancy an occasion, find something else. What was I... oh, right! Usually, I do let her wander off! But she's grounded."

"Grounded?"

"Yup. She started a riot in the village yesterday, can you believe it?"

"Yes, despicable." Junko nodded. "I can see why she's being punished."

"Eh? No, I'm super _proud_ of her for that! My cute baby's such a chaotic little devil! Nah, she's grounded because I took her out for ice cream to celebrate and she licked mine when I wasn't looking."

"You're grounding her for that?"

"Well, I warned her I'd do it after the fifth lick, and she tempted fate."

"I see," Junko replies, a perplexed expression quickly forming on her face. "Would it not be easier to just un-ground her, then?"

"Oh come on, I'm a mother with standards, Junko! If I decide to punish her, I've got to uphold to that! Who knows what kind of stuff she'd get up to if she wasn't properly disciplined!"

"Hmm, yes, yes, I see your point. So you need me to keep an eye on her for today."

"Yeah. Listen, Junko, I really appreciate this, okay? I really, _really_ appreciate being able to come to you randomly with stuff like this when it happens, you're a real lifesaver, you know that?"

A bright smile from the pure being. "I feel the same way. You and Clownpiece both made our lunar invasion a possibility, and helped me strike at my enemy Chang'e like never had I done before. Consider this my thank-you."

"Thanks! That's totally on a different level of favor, but thanks! I owe you one, Junko!" Hecatia said, just as her Earth body reappeared holding a different dress. "Ooh, yeah, that one's cute! Definitely that. Go lay it on the bed for me, would you? Anyway, see you around, Junko~!"

The divine spirit's cheeks reddened sheepishly as she received two gentle kisses on each cheek, one from each of Hecatia's present bodies. "Enjoy yourself!" she replied with a polite, slightly bashful wave as the goddess disappeared in a flash of light.

Really, it shouldn't be too hard, Junko thought.

She was good with kids, wasn't she?

 

* * *

 

"Now, there's no point in being this grumpy, is there?"

But Clownpiece the hell fairy _was_ grumpy. In fact, she was the perfect poster child for moody fae at the moment, face buried defiantly in her knees on the living room floor. Her response was little more than a grunt, but this earned a shoulder-pat from Junko regardless.

"Ah, I know, it's frustrating. I'm sure there's nothing amusing about being grounded-"

"I got grounded over _ice cream!"_ the fairy suddenly hollered. "I'm the general of Master's armies! I'm her favorite and most hardworking lampad and I got grounded for _nothing!"_

"Grounded for being an ice cream thief," Junko corrected, and Clownpiece proceeded to groan into her knees again.

"Oh, come now, there's no need to be quite so moody. I'm sure there's still a way for us to have fun inside, isn't there?"

"I'd be having a lot _more_ fun at Sunny and Luna and Star's house," the fairy pouted, eyes on the wall.

"Ah, but they live in a tree, don't they? _Most_ fairies live in _trees._ Not many get to live in Hell's palace, do they?"

This, if anything, seemed to elicit just a little more curiosity from the fairy. "So?"

"So, I'm sure there are many things one can do in a palace that one cannot do in a tree."

"Like what?" Clownpiece huffed doubtfully.

"Well, it certainly would make for a more satisfting hide-and-seek experience, wouldn't it?~" Junko suggested, and smiled as she noticed the little fairy's head rise.

"...Who's counting first?"

"Why, I can. I'm sure you know all the good hiding places in here already, don't you?"

"Ah... ah, you bet I do! Close your eyes, okay, miss Junko? No peeking!"

"I wouldn't dare," Junko laughed, before covering her eyes and beginning to count. "One... two..."

Upon hearing the eager flittering of wings as the fairy excitedly fled the room, the pure being couldn't help but smile. It'd been a while since she'd been able to partake in the pure joy of playtime like this.

 

* * *

 

"Ah, goodness, where has my little Hakufu gotten off to, hmm?"

Junko hears a telltale giggle from the closet, but feigns ignorance as she continues to poke around the room.

"Under the blanket? No... hmm... behind the dresser? I suppose not! Just where could that silly boy be?"

Again, the innocent giggles that very clearly give away the location of their source, but the boy's mother continues to prolong the search for his enjoyment.

"In this drawer? Oh, I could have sworn someone was in there! Perhaps... underneath this mat?"

"Ehehe-!~"

"Aaaaah? Do I hear something in the closet?"

The giggles stifle themselves, but it isn't enough to prevent the door from being thrown open a second after, and a gleeful child is discovered by his mother.

"My goodness, _there_ you are, little one! You were in the closet this whole time! I should have known!"

Laughter aplenty as loving arms scoop up the small child, hugs and spins and mother and son collapsing on the bed joyful and happy and warm.

 

* * *

 

"Miss Junko~o! You have to say, 'ready or not, here I come'! Don't forget!"

Clownpiece's voice called from somewhere off in the distant parts of the palace, and Junko remembered their game. She stood up, adjusted her dress, and called back. "My, you wouldn't want to give away your position, would you?"

"A-ah, no!"

"You're still doing i~t!"

Hide-and-seek was a bit more of a lengthy affair in Hecatia's enormous palace than in a typical household, and the only thing that really spared Junko in her efforts to find the hidden lampad was the faintly-visible fairy wing-dust scattered in a very telling trail along the floor. Even so, it was a good ten minutes of fruitless searching before she finally drew back a red velvet curtain to reveal the laughing flag-fairy beneath.

"Found you!"

"Awww, and I had the perfect spot, too!" Clownpiece came out from behind the curtain, taking a moment to stetch and wiggle her wings. "You're good! How'd you know? Was it the sound of my voice?"

"A lady has her ways," Junko replied with a sly smirk, neglecting to mention the dust trail. "Now, I do believe it's my turn to hide, is it not?"

"Aha, yeah! I'll give you... hmm... two minutes! Since I'm feeling generous, and you don't know my house as well as me." The fairy folded her arms confidently, eyes shut. "Better hurry, though! One... two... three..."

Junko gave a small chuckle, and quietly left the room, hurrying off down the corridor. She'd been in Hecatia's palace more times than Clownpiece would have known, but appreciated the gesture regardless, as it allowed her to look around a little more leisurely.

She'd always found the goddess' sense of interior design a little... odd. For starters, it was too dimly lit, and the cheap, Outside World Hallowe'en decorations she seemed so fond of, the plastic skulls and cobwebs and glowing goo and demon statues... really clashed with the otherwise fancy and luxurious interior of the palace, but her opinion always fell upon deaf ears, with Hecatia assuring her that it was 'haunted house-style' and 'perfect'. She'd since stopped questioning it, and admittedly, maybe she was growing a little fond of it - simply because it reminded her of Hecatia's eccentric self.

She came upon a row of framed drawings on the wall and stifled a laugh; Hecatia had taken what appeared to be several original, messy compositions by Clownpiece, in paint or crayon - and hung them up in expensive, ornate picture frames. The contrast was almost comical, but she understood. The untamed creativity of a child... it was something more priceless than any work of art.

 

* * *

 

"My, what is that you're painting, Hakufu? All of the colors you're using, it looks so very pretty."

"Ehehe, thank you, mama!" giggles a beaming little boy as he steps aside to show his mother his artwork. "It's a picture of me an' you and we're at the beach! Remember when we went to the beach, mama?"

"Ah, I do! So that's the water, then?"

"No, silly mama! That's the sand!"

"Ah, you've painted the sand _blue?"_

"It's a special blue-sand beach!"

"What color is the water, then?"

"Orange!~"

Both mother and child burst into eager laughter at the same time, and her gentle hand playfully ruffles his bright orange hair.

"It _is_ a little silly, isn't it?" Junko asks. "But it's a _special_ sort of silly, just like my special, silly little boy.~"

 

* * *

 

"Miss Junko!"

"A-ah--?"

"Don't pretend you didn't hear!" Clownpiece giggled, wearing a mischievous face. "I found you!~ This wasn't really a very hard-to-find hiding spot! I don't think you tried very much."

"A-ah, perhaps not..." Junko sighed, trying to ignore the embarrassing realization that she may have gotten more than a little distracted just then. "My hide-and-seek skills are a little rusty, I suppose. It's been a while since I've last played."

"But we played last week," Clownpiece pouted.

"Well... that's... a _while,_ you know!" Junko laughed, shrugging a little helpless shrug.

At that point, Clownpiece seemed to notice the pictures on the wall, as her expression moved over Junko's shoulder. "...Oh, were you looking at my coloring?"

"Oh? Ah, I was, actually! You're a very skilled artist.~"

"Ehehe, thanks! Cirno-chan says I'm bad, but what you said proves she's wrong!"

"Bad? Goodness, no, I can very much see why Hecatia decided to hang all of these up." The pure being paused for a moment in consideration. "...You know, would you perhaps like to draw something now? I'm... not really the best at hide-and-seek, as I'm sure you've seen."

"Ah? Drawing with you, miss Junko?" Clownpiece asked, wonderment in her voice. "Sure! That sounds like fun! I'll show you where we keep the colors!"

The art supplies, it turned out, were stored in the breastplate of an antique suit of armor, which Junko decided to accept was just another example of Hecatia's quirkiness. Despite the lackluster game of hide-and-seek, Clownpiece seemed incredibly excited to be drawing with Junko (which was an immense relief), and was already excitedly explaining her plans for what she was going to do.

"-the moon! You know that time we all went to the moon together? That was fun! I'm gonna draw that, miss Junko!"

"Ah, that _does_ sound like a fun thing to draw!" Junko replied. "I'd be very happy to see that. Do your best, Clownpiece.~"

"I will!~"

Junko watched fondly as the little fairy began to paint her canvas. It was strange to think about their lunar invasion now, the whole scheme seemed... so very distant, as if it all happened in a dream. So many things had changed since then. And the moon...

 

* * *

 

"Mama! Are we doing moon-viewing tonight?" an excited boy asks, for the fifth time that week, as he tugs on the hem of his mother's skirt.

"Yes! Look, Hakufu, can you see the full moon in the sky? That means it's time.~"

"Aah? Yes, mama, it's pretty! It's full, it's full!"

"And you know what that means, don't you?"

"Tsukimi dango!" The boy's joyous cry echoes throughout the room.

"Ahaha! You've been waiting very patiently for that, haven't you?"

"I like dango," he asserts.

"More than the beauty of the moon?"

"M-maybe." A sheepish grin from the child.

"Aha.~ I think I do, too."

A small form leans into Junko's side, little hands clinging to the soft fabric of her clothes, curious eyes alternating between the moon and his mother's smiling face.

 

* * *

 

"I _said_ I'm finished!"

"A-ah?"

"Miss Junko! My drawing's finished, can't you hear? Look, look!" Clownpiece excitedly waved her painted canvas in front of Junko's face. "I drew us when we were on the moon! See, there's me, and there's mam- ma, _master,"_  The fairy stammered only for a second before hurrying on, "and there's you, and we're playing danmaku with the miss shrine maiden and the witch and the other miss shrine maiden and the moon rabbit! And we're flying over the ocean! Remember when we did that? Remember?~"

 

* * *

 

Looking out forlornly over the still waters of the Sea of Tranquility, Junko vows that she will bring ruin to the Lunar Capital and allow her enemy to taste the misery that consumes her

every

waking

moment.

 

* * *

 

"Remeeeeember?~"

"I..."

Junko's voice came out uncharacteristically hushed, and Clownpiece's expression fell into one of worry. "...Miss Junko?"

"I... I think I'm finished drawing for now."

The fairy didn't understand what about her drawing had brought about the woman's odd reaction, and frowned. "Oh... oh, um. Okay." She lowered her hands, looking shamefully away. "Um, do you... want to do something different?"

An awkward silence, and she struggled to come up with a suggestion. "We, could... um... watch a movie?"

"Ah? ...If you'd like to~," Junko replied, tone oddly distant, but less unusual.

The Hell fairy was mildly relieved to hear what sounded like normalcy from Junko's voice again, and smiled a little. "Y-yeah! Yeah. I know you don't know how to work the DVD player, but I can pick something for us to watch! Here, this way-!"

What with Hecatia's contemporary interests and free access to the modern world, it was really only natural that Hell's palace contained several televisions and computers, and that Clownpiece had a collection of video games and movies. Junko admittedly had no clue how any of these devices functioned, but she had seen a few of the play-like moving images called movies, and she very much appreciated the technology. Clownpiece's tastes were a little different than her own, but she would happily watch whatver the fairy wanted to.

"Hmm... this one! How about we watch this one!"

Junko took a glance at the cover of the movie, which... appeared to feature some sort of... horrific-looking clown.

"Er... doesn't that seem a little... frightening?"

"Ehh? But I watch this one a lot! It's funny!"

"Perhaps, but don't you think we could put on something a little... nicer?"

"Nnn, fine, I guess... let's see... um... oh!"

The fairy eagerly held up another box, this one printed with the title _My Neigbor Totoro._ The front cover featured two children and a tanuki-like sort of youkai she was unfamiliar with, but was apparently called a 'totoro', according to the title.  
  
"Master and I watch this one a lot! It's really cute, I think you'll like it! I'll put it on, okay?"

"Ah, alright.~"

Admittedly, Junko wasn't expecting much from the film Clownpiece had picked out, but she found herself enthralled within _minutes._ Something about watching a hardworking father caring for his daughters in their mother's absence - the playfulness and imaginativeness of the two children - the lovable, big fluffy totoro-youkai - it was a pure-hearted story, and even though there were some elements she didn't quite get, such as 'cars' or 'phones', she understood all the important parts, and appeared to be enjoying it just as much as the Hell fairy was. It touched a very deep part of her heart.

 

* * *

 

"Bedtime, little Hakufu.~"

"Aah, story, mama, story! Bedtime story!"

"Aha, well, if you insist, I can't say no, can I? Over here, now, and I'll tell you a nice one."

"Can you tell the one about the princess?"

"Goodness, again? You ask for that one every night."

"I like that one, mama!"

"Ahaha, if you insist.~" Junko wraps one of her arms around the boy, and pulls him closer. "Now, long ago, there lived an old bamboo cutter and his wife..."

"And they found a baby!~"

"Oh, you may as well tell the story yourself!" Junko laughs, and plants a kiss on her son's cheek, which earns a little giggle from the child. "But yes, they found a baby. A beautiful newborn baby girl, right in the middle of a bamboo stalk filled with gold."

"Kaguya-hime!"

"Yes, they named her Kaguya-hime."

"And then she went back to the moon!"

"My goodness, that part doesn't come until the very end! Silly boy, you've skipped half the story!"

The boy bursts into hysterical laughter, and Junko begins to laugh as well, embracing him and nuzzling her face into his hair.

 

* * *

 

Junko felt a sudden weight fall upon her shoulder, and giggled knowingly. "Tired already, Hakufu, dear?"

"Eh? Wha...?"

"Ah?"

Clownpiece, who had been leaning into Junko's side, pulls back, looking up in confusion. "Eh? Miss Junko, what did you call me?"

"I-I..." Junko stammered, the realization that the scene in reality did not match the scene in her head hitting her like a blow to the chest.

"Who's... Hakufu?"

 

* * *

 

shaking hand grips small cold hand squeezes tight desperately

pleading tearful gaze meets blank lifeless stare

shaking and calling and begging desperation helplessness

sleeping child does not wake

 

* * *

 

"...Miss Junko?"

 

* * *

 

denial fear helplessness worry panic denial fear denial desperation horror dismay despair confusion loss terror dread denial panic pain hurt torment cruelty misery fear fright anxiety panic

 

* * *

 

"Miss Junko!?"

 

* * *

 

anger rage suffering hatred outrage fury violent pain death revenge vengeance

 

* * *

 

"Miss Junko, what's wrong!?"

 

* * *

 

purify it _embrace it_ **become it** pure rage _pure hatred_ **pure anger**

**pure**

**fury**

 

* * *

 

"I-I,"

Junko stood up abruptly, panic wracking her body, fear seizing her features.

"I need-- I need to-,"

And without a word more, left the room, leaving a terror-stricken Clownpiece behind, for only a second, before,

"M-miss Junko, please, wait!"

The little fairy anxiously followed behind, but she had never seen Junko act in such frenzied terror before, and could barely keep up. By the time the woman had thrown a bedroom door shut behind her, it was already locked, and Clownpiece could only feebly tug on the handle. She heard the muffled sound of Junko's sobs from the room behind it, and fear gripping her heart, knocked frantically on the outside of the door.

"M-m-miss Junko! O-open the door, please! Wh-what's wrong? What happened? D-did I do something?" Her mind frantically raced through all the different possible problems, but she had no idea what it could be. One minute they'd been happily watching the movie, the next minute Junko had called her by the wrong name and now--

_This?_

"M-miss Junko, _please!"_ Clownpiece called, terrified tears on her cheeks. "What's the matter?"

Still no response, and the fairy realized she needed to find another way in. Hurrying off down the hall, she quickly dashed into the next room, made her way to the window, and flung it open. Normally, she wouldn't have done something this ridiculous (okay, maybe she would), but she was desperate at this point and didn't know what else to do. Flying along the exterior of the palace, she stopped at the window to the room Junko was in, and gasped at the sight within.

Junko, happy caring Junko sat on the bed, face streaked with tears, hair a mess, hands gripping head, body shaking. Clownpiece pulled open the window from the outside with all the might her quivering hands could muster, and as soon as the way was clear, flew like a bullet towards the pure being's figure, wrapping scared arms as far around her as they would go, pressing her face into the woman's shoulder.

"M-miss Junko, what's wrong? I-it's alright, I- I'm here! What's wrong? P-please, can you tell me? Wha-at's wrong?"

The fairy tried her best to keep tears out of her eyes for Junko's sake as she clung tighter, desperate for some sort of acknowledgement of her presence. _Anything_ to tell her Junko was alright.

And then, miraculously,

"C-Clownpi," came Junko's soft, broken voice.

"M-miss Junko!" Clownpiece exclaimed, gasping in mixed fear and relief. "P-please tell me what's wrong, what's the matter?"

"I can't... stop... it's always... in my head, in an endless loop- I can't stop thinking..."

"Thinking about what? Junko, what's wrong? What are you thinking about? Can you tell me?"

"Y-you're--" A sudden, frantic question. "Clownpiece, you're not going to leave me, are you?"

Clownpiece is a little taken aback, but immediately shakes her head. "N-no! No, I'm here! Wh-what's, what's wrong, Miss Junko?"

"You-you're here, you're-- not going, she's... she's here, safe, she's..." Panicked eyes darted over the fairy's form. "N-not sick, n-not. Hurt."

"M-me? Sick? N-no, I'm-- J-Jun, miss Junko, can you please tell me what the matter is?" Even more tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "I-I'm really scared."

Clownpiece's last statement seemed to fill Junko with some sort of clarity. The woman was silent, staring silently for the longest moment, before shock gave way to a somber acceptance, and she said, in a defeated tone,

"I had a son."

This is news to Clownpiece - she'd never heard anything about Junko having any sort of family besides her and Hecatia. This... this was brand new.

"...Hakufu?" she asked, the realization of what Junko was saying slowly beginning to dawn on her.

"Yes." Junko sounded dismayed as she replied. Clownpiece didn't have to ask what her tone of voice meant. To a fairy of Hell, it was very familiar.

"I-I'm really sorry," she offered, feeling utterly, utterly helpless. She tightened her arms, squeezed her eyes shut, pressed her face in more. What else could she do? There wasn't anything she could say.

"He was ten years old," Junko continued, fists clenching, "and he-- that woman- they killed him in _cold blood._ My beautiful boy, he was _ten._ I took _him_ from her, but I can never get my child back." Her words were laced with mixed spite and despair.

Even for a fairy raised in an environment of death and chaos, it was a weighty revelation, and Clownpiece wasn't entirely sure what she could say to make things better. But she had to try, didn't she?

"I'm..." she began, fingers clenching. "My mas- my mama, I know you're really close to my mama, so, that makes, that makes you my mama, too." Deep breath. "And, and that means I'm y-your child just as much as hers. And, and I love you, and I'm never gonna go away from you, ever, because you're nice to me and you play with me and I really really _want_ you to be my mama." She shuddered a little, trying to stifle a whimper. "I d-don't like it when you're scared. I like it when you're happy. P-please feel better."

Every year, every month, every day, every minute every _second,_ Junko wished for another chance. Junko wished to see her child again. Junko wanted to be the mother she was again. She wanted to forget her failures as a parent, she wanted things to go back to the way they were.

Maybe things wouldn't go exactly back to the way they were.

But she knew one thing for certain.

There was a terrified child clinging to her right now, a child who loved her very much and depended on her, a child who called her _mother,_ a child whom she deeply, deeply cared about.

It wasn't Hakufu,

It never would be Hakufu,

But perhaps this was her second chance.

Her arms tightened, returning the fairy's hug, and the girl let out a relieved sigh, no longer making any effort to hide her tears. Junko buried her face in the child's hair, rubbing soft circles into her back, breath steadying, because Clownpiece needed it. Her child needed her mother.

"Thank you," she sighed, voice just above a whisper.

"I-I love you, mama." the fairy said.

"I love you too, my sweet little Clownpi."

That moment of panic was past. It was quiet, and it was warm, and most of all, it was late.

"I think it's about time for bed," Junko said, sitting back and patting the space next to her. Clownpiece smiled, and moved to cuddle up next to her.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, who's the cutest little fairy I ever knew, huh?"

An ecstatic Clownpiece rushed forwards to tackle-hug Hecatia, who nearly fell over in response, sending both into a fit of laughter.

"Well _someone's_ excited, isn't she? I take it you two had fun last night?"

"Oh, indeed." Junko replied with a pleasant smile.

"We played hide-and-seek and we did coloring and we watched Totoro!" Clownpiece exclaimed. "And then in the morning we played tag and I showed miss Junko the racing game and I beat her three times! _Three times!"_

"Wow, three? You must be a really good racer!"

"Yeah! I was all like, _brrrrrr,_ and then _vrooooooommmm_ and then I went all _grrrzooooooow--!"_

"I'm sure you did!" Hecatia giggled, before letting go of the fairy to let her run around and make racecar noises. "Hey, Junko, thanks a ton for last night. You really saved my skin there, you wouldn't believe it. All three of 'em!"

"Don't mention it." Junko said with a dismissive wave of the hand. "I thoroughly enjoyed my night."

"That's great to hear! I think Clownpiece really likes you, you know." The goddess glanced at the fairy, who was currently running around the room imitating a car.

"...I think so, too." Junko said, her fond gaze fixed upon Clownpiece.

"You wouldn't mind doing this again sometime, would you?"

"Oh? Of course not, it would be my pleasure."

"Oh, Junko, I love you.~"

The pure spirit grinned as the goddess leaned forward, and she received another peck on the cheek.

"Aaah, mama! Not in front of mee~ee!"

"I'll kiss her all I want, whether you like it or not!"

"H-Heca--!"

"Ahaha!~"

Things would probably never be the same way as they used to be.

...But Junko wasn't afraid of new beginnings, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Junko's son doesn't have a canonical name, but I chose 'Hakufu' because I wanted something that sounded Japanese, and it's apparently the Japanese reading of the Chinese characters which make up the name of Bó Fēng (the son of Chún Hú, the inspiration for Junko). I... didn't really have any better ideas, but hey, it works!


End file.
